The present invention relates to a wall mountable razor cleaning device and more particularly pertains to allowing hair that has been built up within blades of the razor to be removed.
The difficult task when using disposable razors and razors having changeable blades involves the removal of hairs that become lodged within, and or between these blades. Some people become so frustrated by this task that they eventually attempt to pick these hairs out from the blades with their fingers, with the result being cuts to their fingers. What is needed is a way to remove built-up hair from within razor blades without having to resort to extreme measures.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a textured pad that can be mounted on a shower wall or the like that the user can run the razor blade against in a direction opposite that of when shaving, in order to remove these hairs from the blade.
The use of razor cleaning accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, razor cleaning accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning a razor are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,622 to Lieblad discloses a razor cleaning device comprised of a housing with a water hole for submerging the razor in water and squeezing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,110 to Anna and U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,963 to Taylor disclose various devices for cleaning electric razors.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wall mountable razor cleaning device for allowing hair that has been built up within blades of the razor to be removed.
In this respect, the wall mountable razor cleaning device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing hair that has been built up within blades of the razor to be removed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wall mountable razor cleaning device which can be used for allowing hair that has been built up within blades of the razor to be removed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of razor cleaning accessories now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved wall mountable razor cleaning device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved wall mountable razor cleaning device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pad portion mounted on a rear panel. The pad portion includes a textured forward surface. The textured forward surface is capable of removing hair from a razor blade. A housing is coupled with respect to the pad portion. The housing has an open outer end, a closed inner end, and a surrounding side wall. The housing is dimensioned for holding a plurality of spare razor blades therein. The open upper end is hingedly coupled with the rear panel of the pad portion. The closed inner end has a plurality of suction cups disposed thereon to allow securement of the housing to a selected surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wall mountable razor cleaning device which has all the advantages of the prior art razor cleaning accessories and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wall mountable razor cleaning device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wall mountable razor cleaning device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wall mountable razor cleaning device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such wall mountable razor cleaning device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wall mountable razor cleaning device for allowing hair that has been built up within blades of the razor to be removed.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wall mountable razor cleaning device including a pad portion mounted on a rear panel. The pad portion includes a textured forward surface. The textured forward surface is capable of removing hair from a razor blade.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.